Home Early
by AgentSwan
Summary: OS Char and Bella come home early from shopping. See what they find. Slash/Femslash/ foursome/threesome. Lemons/Language NOT for anyone easily offended


Isabella POV

I love my weekly shopping trips with Char. We always have so much fun. Every Saturday Char and I would leave early in the morning and we would shop all day. We would come home to our husbands late at night.

Peter, Char, Jasper and I live together. We have since my change. See I met Jasper in High School and found out he was a vampire. I didn't care I still loved him and I still do. After I graduated I told everyone I was going to Texas for school. When in reality we were going to Texas to change me into a vampire. Peter and Char visited us about a year after my change and haven't left since. Which is fine with me I love them. Plus they are both almost as hot as my husband. It doesn't hurt to have a little eye candy around.

Every time we came home our husbands looked worn out and relaxed at the same time. Char and I wondered what exactly they were doing while we were gone. So today we decided to head back early.

When we got home we heard moaning. We quickly and quietly walked up to where the noise was coming from. It was Jasper and my room. I quietly opened the door to see Peter kissing and sliding his hard length into Jasper. It was fucking hot but unfair they weren't including their wives. So I took Char into the hallway.

I whispered into her ear "Wanna fuck with them?" I mean it both metaphorically and in reality.

She nodded asking "What do you have in mind?" I quickly whispered my plan in her ear. She was excited to go with it.

We stripped ourselves and walked into the room. We weren't quiet about it. The boys looked shocked and almost pulled away from one another until I said "No don't stop. Its hot." Both of their jaws dropped open. I had a feeling that was going to happen again in a second.

I was holding Chars hand and lead her to the chaise I had sitting in the corner of my room. I laid her down and placed my mouth on top of hers. I kissed her slowly while running my hand down her neck to her nipples making her gasp. I slid my tongue into her mouth caressing her tongue with mine. I heard the boys utter a "Fuck" but I didn't pay attention because Char was pulling me tighter to her.

I pulled my mouth away from hers and placed open mouth kisses down her neck making her moan. I was kissing closer and closer to her breast. I looked over to the boys to see they still haven't moved. I stuck my tongue out and licked her nipple causing her to buck her hips into me and arch her back closer. I saw Peter buck his hips into Jasper when Char bucked her hips into me.

I looked at her face and saw she had her eyes closed. She wasn't even looking at the boys. She was just enjoying the feeling of my hands and lips on her. My right hand slid down to her breast pinching, rolling and pulling her nipple while my mouth bit, sucked and tugged on the left nipple. I switched to the right nipple with my mouth but made sure my left hand took care of the left nipple. My right hand was pressing her back closer to me.

After I was satisfied that her breast had been teased enough I kissed down her stomach, along her hips and down her left thigh. Char kept trying to get my mouth where she wanted it but I wasn't having it. I kissed up her right thigh while the fingers of my left hand danced up her thigh.

I slid my body up hers but kept my fingers at her entrance. I whispered in her ear "Open your eyes. Let them see the lust and everything I make you feel."

I slid my body down hers and placed my tongue at her clit. I licked her clit causing her to buck trying to get closer to my mouth. I took her left leg and placed it on the floor spreading her nice and wide for me and to show the boys what I was going to do to her. I slid 2 fingers into her "My god Char you are so wet for me aren't you?"

"Yes" she hissed bucking her hips again. She fisted my hair pushing me closer to her clit. "Please" she begged.

"What do you want me to do Char?" I said pushing my fingers in and out of her slick hole.

"Lick..."I pushed my fingers in hard "suck..."pushing my fingers in hard again, "and bite my clit." She moaned. I looked at the boys who were staring intently at us. Peter was thrusting into Jasper at the speed of my fingers. I shrugged my shoulders to them and dove right in. 

I licked her clit in circles, then I would suck her clit causing her to moan really loud. Then I had an idea. I reached over to a nightstand that was right by the chaise and had all my toys in it. I pulled out a small vibrator and lube.

I pulled my fingers out of her causing her to whimper. "Don't worry baby I just need to do something." I said lubing up the small vibrator. As soon as I was done I went back to fingering and licking her clit. I turned the vibrator on and slid it into her back hole making her cry in pleasure. She was pushing me as close as she could to her clit. I worked her pussy and ass hard and fast.

"I'm...almost...there." She moaned. I could tell the boys were close too. They were moaning and breathing harder.

"Cum for me Char" I said against her clit and I bit down hard making her clench onto my fingers.

"Bella" She screamed. Her whole body was shaking. I heard the boys scream each other names. I quickly switched my fingers and tongue wanting to taste all that she had to give me. I didn't waste one drop.

Before I could go up and kiss Char, Jasper was crashing his lips on mine tasting what Char just gave me. He moaned into my mouth. My pussy was already dripping down my thigh and this was just making more come out.

Next thing I knew while I had Jaspers tongue in my mouth I felt a tongue on each thigh licking up causing me to moan into Jaspers mouth. "Like how that feels baby."

"Yes" I hissed.

"Did you enjoy watching Peter fuck me?" He asked.

"God yes" I moaned not only to answer his question but because I felt 2 fingers in my pussy pumping into me hard.

"Would you like Char to lick your clit, while Peter fucks her and I fuck him?" That caused the 3 of us to moan.

"Yes" I moaned. I felt the fingers leave my pussy as Jasper lead me to the bed.

"Sit here." He ordered.

I sat down on the bed and Char made her way to my thighs. I saw she had the same vibrator I used on her in her hand. "Can I use this the same way you did?" I couldn't answer I just nodded my head.

Char started thrusting her tongue in my pussy while her fingers worked my clit. Peter bent over Char and thrusted into her pussy causing her to moan which sent vibrations into my pussy causing me to moan.

I looked at Jasper and he was finishing lubing his hard cock up. He lined up with Peters hole and slowly sank into him. It was so fucking hot. Jasper would thrust into Peter making Peter thrust into Char making her moan into my pussy.

Char was working my clit with her fingers. She would pinch then put pressure and rub circles and then she would pinch and pull it. It was all driving me crazy. I didn't think I could take anymore.

I heard Char turn on the vibrator and Jasper said "Bella look at me." I did and Char pushed the vibrator into my ass making my eyes roll back in my head. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I...am...going...to...cum" I half moan and half screamed.

"Not yet." Jasper grunted. I could tell everyone was close. He was thrusting hard into Peter and Peter was thrusting hard into Char.

After a few more thrust Jasper said "Cum now Bella." I lost it. I screamed Chars name my walls clenching around her tongue. That caused Char to cum screaming Peters name into my pussy, which caused Peter to cum screaming both Char and Jaspers name. That in turn caused Jasper to scream Peters name spilling his seed inside him.

I laid my head back on the headboard and closed my eyes just resting blissfully until I heard Jasper say "We're not done yet."

I opened my eyes to see the boys kissing. Damn it was too hot. I made my girly parts tingle more. I didn't see Char until I looked at the chaise were she was laying down with one of my vibrators, rubbing it up and down her body. That just made me hotter.

While I was watching Char Jasper came up behind me and whispered into my ear "Peter and I both want to fuck you. Is that okay?" Again I was at a loss of words so I just nodded trying not to moan. "I want Peter to feel how tight your pussy is." I couldn't hold the moan in anymore. I've always wondered what Peter would be like and now I get to find out.

Peter picked me up and laid underneath me. He bent me down to kiss him. Where Jasper was hot and passionate, and Char was soft and passionate, Peter was hard and passionate. I didn't know 3 people could kiss so differently. Peter slid me onto his dick slowly. He was long and thick but not as thick as Jasper. I bounced up on his dick a few times before I felt Jasper behind me pushing me down on Peter.

I felt him slowly slide his cock into my back hole. Instead of feeling wrong it felt so right. I felt so full. They started moving. Jasper would pull out and Peter would slid into me. Jasper would slide into me while Peter would pull out. It felt great.

I heard Peter moaning below me, Jasper moaning behind me and Char moaning beside me. I looked over to her and saw her watching us while sliding the vibrator in and out of her. Seeing her play with herself was so sexy.

Jasper asked Peter "She feels great doesn't she?"

"God yes" he hissed.

"Do you like getting fucked this way baby?" Jasper asked.

"Yes." I moaned "I need harder faster."

They speed up their thrust pushing into me harder and faster but at the same time. "God Jasper I love feeling your dick while we fuck her." Peter moaned.

"Play with your clit" Jasper ordered. I didn't have to be told twice. I slid my hand down my body and started circling my clit with my fingers. "Cum Bella."

I came and came hard screaming "Jasper, Peter and Char." That caused Jasper and Peter to spill everything they had into me and Char to cum all over my vibrator.

Char walked over to us as we collapsed onto the bed. We all cuddled together with Char and me in the center and our husbands on our sides. "I take it you girls will be staying in more on Saturdays?" Jasper asked.

"Hell yeah if thats what happens every Saturday." I said. I'm really glad we came home early today.


End file.
